Abandoned With Hope
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: Angelina Johnson is struggling with her life that has taken a few to many wrong turns. Then when she's at the local pub she meets her old friend and quidditch mate, Oliver Wood. He sweeps her into a whirlwind romance but will this wonderful thing desert
1. Amazing the ppl you meet at pubs

A/N Ok this is dedicated to Juvenus (and all my other reviewers) who read all my sad stories and gave sweet reviews but wanted one where nobody dies…so here you go and thanks for the sweet reviews! Enjoy the happy ending!  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing. Though I wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff!  
  
Abandoned with Hope  
  
I sighed heavily and threw myself onto the hotel bed that I had been staying at since Scotland had kicked me off the team.  
  
I flinched as I saw a mouse scurry across the carpet not for the first time in this cheap hotel, the only thing I could afford. Being orphaned after leaving Hogwarts after joining Scotland's Quidditch team and then being kicked off I had no where to go. All my friends had either died or deserted me.  
  
Sighing again I looked at the unfinished article had was writing for the local paper for a minimal amount of pay. I carefully picked up my notebook and favorite pen and headed toward the local pub.  
  
I opened the door and all the regulars looked up and greeted me with their usual cheerful grins, "Hi, Angelina!" and "How's it going, Angelina?"  
  
I returned their cheery grins with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"What'd it be, Angelina?" The bartender, Tom, said.  
  
"Oh, nothing today, Tom, I have an article due tomorrow." I replied.  
  
I chewed on my pen and wrote a bit.  
  
Suddenly a man walked in the pub with a desolate look on his face. He plopped down on the stool next mine.  
  
I tried to concentrate on my article but I had the oddest feeling I knew him from somewhere. The way he walked, the way he talked, everything he did seemed oddly familiar, and the oddest thing of all was I felt like he was staring at me too.  
  
"What are you writing?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh just an article," I said casually.  
  
"Oh you're a reporter," He replied, was I imagining it or was there a hint of disappointment in his voice?  
  
"Well I am now, I was a Quidditch player but Scotland kicked me off, the stupid, stuck up self-satisfied prigs." I said more to myself than to this mystery man.  
  
"I knew it!" He suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Err, knew what?"  
  
"You're Angelina Johnson!" He exclaimed, a boyish grin spreading over his face.  
  
"Well, I was…but that was in my Hogwarts days…I dunno who I am now…" I said yet again to myself more than to him.  
  
"Angelina? Don't you remember? It's me Oliver Wood!"  
  
"Wood???" I asked, amazed.  
  
"This is amazing! I never thought I'd run into you again! So how's your life going?" He asked excitedly.  
  
It was a normal question to anyone else but to me it was just another pang to the fact that my life was so terrible.  
  
"Mmm, let's see all my friends have either died or deserted me, my parents both died, killed by You-Know-Who, I was on the Quidditch team for Scotland but they're just a bunch of back stabbers and fired me and now I live in a cheap hotel, I swear roaches get a better deal," At this Oliver smiled a bit but then realized I was serious, "and I work for the local paper and get paid a sickle an article, how do you think life's going?" I snapped.  
  
His dark, mysterious brown eyes met mine and he said quietly, "Angel…I know what it's like to feel abandoned by everyone you know and love," He placed his hand over mine, "I really do…you can tell me about it…"  
  
For a fleeting moment I felt like sobbing in his strong arms and telling him everything. But I had learned that if you don't want your heart broken then don't trust people so easily. God, I was no stranger with a broken heart, or I was, now nobody bothers me and I don't bother them so there's no one to break it.  
  
"Listen Oliver, hun, I have to finish this article, you should really just leave me in peace." I said coldly.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I just thought…well never mind that…" He replied and got up to leave. His brown eyes caught mine; they were so full of sorrow that even my heart of stone couldn't refuse them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Oliver. Um, maybe I could get an interview with you?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," He said, but it was the same half-hearted way I smiled at the regulars here.  
  
"Well um, do you think self-stirring cauldrons are worth the extra money?" I asked.  
  
"Hell no! Do you think I got these biceps from 'self-stirring cauldrons'? Man, thease are more from all those Potions classes than any Quidditch exercise!" he grinned at me and for the first time in years; I grinned back. 


	2. Oliver's Story told by Tom

A/N Hey thanks for all the sweet reviews! Wow six on the first day? That must be my record! Funny a load of you guys seem to think that it was the end! Silly, silly, silly! Do you really think I would have such a short none dramatic story? Nope! So keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish!  
  
Abandoned with Hope Chapter 2  
  
"So, um, Angelina. This time I really have to go, you know, Quidditch practice with Puddlemere, but maybe we could have dinner together at my house?" He added hopefully.  
  
Sure why not? "Whatever," I said.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed, he quickly scribbled something on a scrap of parchment, "Here's my address, see you around um eight-ish?"  
  
"Err-alright then-see you later then." I replied.  
  
With that he slowly turned away and walked out the door.  
  
"Ah, he was a nice young man wasn't he? Well he has his own set of problems too…" Tom said.  
  
"What? You know him, Tom?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Ah, yes. As you know, we get all sorts here at The Hanged Man (A/N I know, I know, The Hanged Man was the pub in the fourth book by the Riddle house but I have no imagination, so whatever.). One day just as I was closing up a young man walked in. He was all wet and muddy; it was raining outside, hard. I was about to tell him to come back tomorrow when I saw his face; it was so sad, so desolate, it looked like he could use a scotch or two to drown his sorrows in. So he ordered one and after his first I began to offer him more on the house and soon he began to tell about his Hogwarts days. He began to talk about a girl, a certain brown-eyed who he was in love with. He spoke of her, about how they started out as friends, Quidditch buddies, but then they began to spend a bit more time together. They were soon known as boyfriend and girlfriend. Everything started out perfect but after a bit he began to miss dates, he was either to busy going over plays or would forget. The girl would stand out in the cold or rain or snow waiting, waiting. Once after one to many missed dates she broke up with him. He says he wishes that if only he hadn't screwed that up." Tom said, pausing every once and a while to pour drinks. "Now, do you know who this girl who he loves so much is?"  
  
"Me?" I asked, surprised.  
  
His eyes twinkled and a bit but he soon changed it into a serious expression,  
  
"Now, listen here Angelina, when I started this pub it wasn't to make money, it was to make every person I meet here's life wonderful. Most of the people who come here are already happy or a scotch'll cheer 'em up a bit. But in my old age I've never met two more depressed people. Angelina, I believe that Mr. Wood is the best thing for you and you the best for him. Now, promise me, girl, that you won't hurt the dear boy." He said firmly.  
  
"Why-how could I hurt Oliver?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Never mind that, there's a handsome young man who'll be looking forward to you company in," He checked his watch, "two hours, go."  
  
"All right, all right." I said, walking out the door.  
  
"Never so two more messed up young people, but never seen any that were so meant for each other." Tom said, slowly pouring more drinks, shaking his head with an amused expression on his old and wrinkly face.  
  
A/N Cool, eh? Hey maybe I could do like Tom's story! I dunno…it's up to you! Please review, write anything, I don't care! Oh and if anyone knows what flames are please tell me in a review (or a flame [whatever it is])!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Freashening up

A/N Seven reviews? Awesome! Thanks! Ooooo and I'm on someone's favorite author's list! I feel so proud! Thanks Lil Pink Dragon!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Abandoned With Hope Chapter 3  
  
Hair, what's with it? I haven't cared about it since, well, since I went to the ball with Fred! And now out of nowhere Oliver shows up and my hair has to be perfect!  
  
"Come on, come ON!" I willed my curling iron to work. It finally began to heat up.  
  
"Shit!" I exclaimed as it burned my ends, not even thinking about the fact that I was talking to my mirror, lately there had been no one else to talk to.  
  
"Dearie," The mirror sighed, "don't get mad at me because your curling iron isn't working."  
  
Suddenly the mirror talking reminded me of something, "Of course! I'm a witch!" I exclaimed, running to my bookshelf and grabbing an old dusty book from it. The words on the inside cover made me stop.  
  
Angelina,  
  
Although I couldn't be there for your eighteenth birthday party I'm sure you'll have a great party with the help of Fred and George. I miss you dearly and even Quidditch can't take my mind off you. I hope to see you again soon and Happy Birthday!  
  
All my love,  
  
Ollie  
  
"Are you going to open the damn book or not?" I mirror asked.  
  
"I will, I will…" I said thumbing through the pages and I found what I was looking for.  
  
"Curlius harium," I exclaimed pointing my wand at my hair as it immediately turned into little ringlets.  
  
"Much better dear. I was beginning to get a little worried when you were screwing with that muggle crap."  
  
"Hey! That 'muggle crap' was given to me by my best friend Fred Weasley, but he died…" I added sadly.  
  
I pulled out a black halter, a black mini skirt, and black chunky sandals. I quickly slipped them on.  
  
"How do I look?" I asked the mirror.  
  
"Beautiful dear,"  
  
"No I don't, I looked like a slut!"  
  
"Dear pretty much all young people are sluts, so you are too," The mirror said casually, but then seeing the look on my face she quickly added, "I meant that in the best possible way. No darling there is an attractive young man waiting for you. Go."  
  
"Ok, ok…" I apperated to where the address said.  
  
A/N Please review! 


	4. At Oliver's

A/N Because of all the reviews begging me to continues I will…so here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Abandoned With Hope Chapter 4  
  
I looked around the neighborhood I had arrived at. Something about it didn't exactly look like a Quidditch star's neighborhood. Maybe I got off at the wrong place. I checked the address. No, this was the right place.  
  
I timidly went up to the door and knocked lightly.  
  
Oliver swung the door open with a cheery smile on his face, "Hi, Angelina!" his smile quickly changed into a look of disbelief, "You look" He swallowed, "absolutely fabulous." He must've slapped himself or something because then he opened the door wider, "Come in, come in…"  
  
I slowly walked into the old townhouse.  
  
"So, um…dinner's cooking so we can um…sit and talk I guess oh um, sit, sit." He said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
I gingerly lowered myself onto the old, patched couch,  
  
"Oh-you cook?" I said, surprised that someone so athletic could be into cooking and things like that.  
  
"Oh, well yes," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Having no mother and all…" He stopped abruptly as though he had said more than he intended. "Um…lovely day isn't it? Well night technically speaking…" He rambled on.  
  
He placed my hand over his, a gesture I hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"Ol, you tell me your story and I'll tell mine." I said softly.  
  
He nodded, "Well when I was young, five I believe, He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on the attack. It was at the height of his power and my parents got wind that he was after them. They decided to run for it but of course it was too dangerous to take their beloved little Ollie so they left me with their trusted friends, the Weasleys. I stayed there for a year. Then we got word that my parents had been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I found that my legal guardians were my squib aunt and uncle. They were wizard-born but found they couldn't do it and despised magic of all kind. So I had to live with them until I was eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. I was so happy! I could finally leave them! Hogwarts was heaven on earth compared to home. That's when I discovered Quidditch. I was so obsessed with it because I thought that if I didn't have a skill then I would never be able to leave my aunt and uncle. So um there you go." He said in a would-be cheerful voice. "So what's yours?"  
  
I hadn't spoken to anyone about my life. I could do it. I remembered a muggle children's book I had read once, The Little engine That Could. I squeezed my eyes shut, I think I can, I think I can, I think I-"Well its not that important. My folks just passed away and Scotland fired me." I said waving my hand airily.  
  
Oliver looked disappointed.  
  
I suddenly realized that there was music that I had never heard before. And something told me Z104 wasn't on WWN.  
  
"Um, Oliver what's that music you're playing?" I asked curiously.  
  
A slight smile played on his lips, "Oh, well I'm particularly fond of muggle music, especially American muggle music. This is a station on the muggle radio. Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's very catchy." I replied.  
  
He smiled and began to sing along with the song in a surprisingly –the was no other word to describe it- sexy voice,  
  
"Would you look at her?  
  
She looks at me.  
  
She's got me thinking  
  
About her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel.  
  
And though she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured it out.  
  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl…"  
  
He smiled at me, "Care to dance?" He bowed.  
  
I smiled and curtsied back, "Oh, of course!"  
  
He took me in his arms and slowly began to dance while singing in my ear. His lips brushing them every once and a while, sending tingles down my spine.  
  
A/N Ooooh, Angie's in L-O-V-E! Let's see how she deals with it! 


	5. And I said what about dinner at Oliver's...

A/N Due to the demand I will still continue this story…thanks for all the reviews and I dedicate this story to an for your review but especially for teaching me a very important lesson. That even though at first I don't agree with something doesn't mean that it's wrong. The actual story is dedicated still to Juvenus thanks girl, I luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Abandoned With Hope Chapter 5  
  
As the song ended he bowed again.  
  
"Thank you for this dance," He kissed my hand gracefully.  
  
I smiled at him and then felt the same temptation I had felt in the pub. Yet again I didn't give into temptation.  
  
I sniffed as a familiar odor reached my nose, "Mmm, what are you cooking?"  
  
"Oh shit! The food!" He exclaimed and ran into the kitchen. I slowly followed him.  
  
He pulled out a golden brown, crispy (but not too crispy) chicken out of the oven and some mashed potatoes and gravy and a beautiful looking (and smelling) apple pie.  
  
"Wow," My eyes widened at the feast.  
  
"Like it, do you? Well let's sit down and enjoy." He said, grinning.  
  
I sat down (eyes still wide) I hadn't had a decent meal since mum and dad died.  
  
Oliver sat down too and began to pile food on this plate. I began to do the same.  
  
The first bite tasted so good it took all the discipline I had not to shovel the rest in my mouth.  
  
"So, um, you said 'your parent's trusted friends, the Weasleys'. Your parents were friends with them?" I asked thickly, through a piece of chicken.  
  
"Oh, yes, they were good friends of me mum and dad at Hogwarts. They're my godparents and Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred and George's godparents are my mum and dad." He replied.  
  
We moved onto the apple pie.  
  
"God, this is delicious!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it is quite good. Reminds me of all those old Hogwarts feasts." He replied.  
  
We went on and on talking about Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch, and more Quidditch.  
  
We listened to some more muggle music and after about ten minutes I knew every musical artist (courtesy of Oliver and the DJ [such odd words they have. DJ=Disc Jockey? Odd…]) and had learned to love it.  
  
"So, um, how'd you get hooked on muggle music and what's so special about Z104?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Z104 plays the fewest commercials in the Washington area and plays the most music. Wherever Washington is. Arthur, you know, Mr. Weasley, told me about all the muggle things and especially muggle music in the year I lived there." He said.  
  
"Oh, it must have been awful…you know never knowing your parents." I said, sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, the Weasley's were wonderful and well it couldn't be as bad as your situation, you knew your parents so well and I hate to say this, but there's really to miss…" He replied slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean…um, so did you see Scotland beat Bulgaria?" I said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, yeah, they've gotten pretty pathetic since Krum left them to marry that Granger girl…" And we went on and on.  
  
After what seemed like minutes I looked at my watch and realized how it was three in the morning.  
  
"Blimey! It's late!" I exclaimed. "I should get going."  
  
"Oh, of course." He led me to the door. "Um did you have a good time?"  
  
"Oh, yes! It was wonderful! Thank you for everything!" I replied truthfully, I had had a wonderful time.  
  
"Shall we get together again, then?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Ol, I have a very busy life." I lied. "Let's just say, no." I turned away. My heart was NOT going to be broken again.  
  
I didn't see the desolate look on his face but I could feel it burning through my skin.  
  
A/N No! Poor Ollie boy! More chapters are coming soon. The more reviews the more chapters. 


	6. Regretting

A/N Sorry I haven't updated my story lately but I have had a lot of homework (I hate high school teachers). So as by demand I will continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Abandoned With Hope Chapter 6  
  
"Darling, what is wrong?" The mirror asked as I stormed into the hotel.  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine!" I exclaimed in such a voice that even a mirror could tell that I WASN'T fine.  
  
"How was tonight?"  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful, just WONDERFUL!" I shouted sarcastically. "Listen, I'm going to the pub." With that I walked down stairs, make-up a mess and hair astray.  
  
"Oh, hullo Angie," Tom said then seeing my face, "Dear, dear, what IS wrong?"  
  
"Just get me something really strong." I said. "Something that'll make me forget everything."  
  
"Well, that'd take a miracle but I do have this." He said, brandishing a small bottle of strong smelling liquor.  
  
"I'm ready to try anything." I said slapping a galleon on the table.  
  
"Oh, Angie I couldn't take that much, only a knut."  
  
"Look, Tom, I don't want your charity. I know I'm a screw-up but I can afford a damn drink for Christ's sake!" I said, annoyed.  
  
"I told you, remember? I didn't start this club to make money."  
  
"That's what everyone wants in life! Just take the damn galleon!"  
  
"Angie…'  
  
"Take it!"  
  
"No, now Angie tell me what happened."  
  
I took a deep breath, "I shut out the one person who cared for me."  
  
"Oh, Angie…"  
  
"Just shut up! You have no idea what it's like!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like…like nobody left! Nobody cares! You're loveable tom whose friend's with everybody! Now give me the drink!" I grabbed the drink and stuffed the galleon in his hand.  
  
"Ah, if only you knew…" Tom said so quietly I didn't hear him.  
  
I ran in the hotel past the startled bellboy. As I reached my room I felt into my pocket for the key but all I felt was a hole.  
  
"Damnit!" I yelled feeling hot tears burning in my eyes. I began to bang my head against the door.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't do that. You might need that later." A red head said, laughter dancing in his big brown eyes, lightly touching my forehead.  
  
"George? GEORGE WEASLEY???" I gasped.  
  
"Now, now you don't seem very happy to see me. Possibly you were hoping for…Fred?" He asked the same twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Your terrible." I said slowly, trembling with silent sobs.  
  
"I know, now tell me what's wrong." George said.  
  
Why couldn't anyone stay out of my business?  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear the question.  
  
"I just checked in, I'm doing a joint thing with Zonko's." He shrugged. "I was just curious who was banging at four in the morning. Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.  
  
"Alright, let me just help you with that." He took out an ordinary looking muggle credit card. He swiped it and the door swung open. "Good night." He said sarcastically.  
  
I ran in the room and took a long sip of the liquor. I fell into my bed and a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N where the hell did George come from? I dunno either…REVIEW!!! 


End file.
